


21+Roy 3P

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: JayDick+RoyDick的3P文是看了灰畫的圖，想挑戰看看那個體位而寫出來的PWP圖：https://www.plurk.com/p/lvs0lr
就是一篇為肉而肉的文，中間都是肉、開頭跟結尾都很隨便XD（喂
註：JayDick兩人是一對的前提下，Roy參一腳，Roy無插入





	

Dick以為是得嗑藥才會變成這樣，但沒想到不但沒有藥，甚至連酒精都沒有，糊里糊塗、莫名其妙就變成這樣了，他們肯定是燒壞腦子，Dick認真這麼覺得，絕對是因為太久沒有見面出現了某種精蟲上腦的症狀才會讓事情變成這樣，而且沒人大打出手，認真說來這裡的三個人可沒一個無用到被逼著去作自己不想作的事。

事情從一開始就朝著奇怪的方向發展。

Nightwing在踢完最後一批囂張罪犯的屁股之後，收工回程的路上看見了擺明就是專門在等他的Red Hood，Nightwing當然二話不說拉著繩索盪向對方──直接一拳揍過去，那個失聯許久八成又飛離地球讓他擔心好一陣子的混帳，向來也是先動手再說的Red Hood也自然而然地跟對方拆起招，雖然對方有足夠理由能打自己，但挨打並不是他的作風，他也相信比起單方面的揍人，對方也比較喜歡能夠發洩情緒又能動手的對打。

至於打著打著，收尾是Red Hood掀開頭罩的一個深吻，那也是他們熟悉的結局，Nightwing鬆開原本握著拳的手，環住對方的脖子讓彼此更加貼近，擔心的生氣表達完，那就是和好與思念的傳達。

兩人吻到四肢都也交纏起來，直到Nightwing背部撞到牆、Red Hood踢倒垃圾桶，他們才想起這個地方是街道的暗巷，雖然不沒有在暗巷來一炮過，但此時他們想要一整晚都用來做愛，那麼巷子這麼克難的地方就根本不能滿足他們，可是彼此雙手都已經伸進對方衣服裡、性器都快滴出水，顯然不管是回誰的家路途都覺得太過遙遠，對於已經脹滿情慾的兩人來說，實在是個難題。

不過這並沒有困擾Red Hood很久，一心只想操翻Nightwing的男人，很快就想到辦法，他拉著幾乎快掛在自己身上的Nightwing，奮力地用所剩無幾的理智把他們揣進附近幾條街的後巷，爬了窗就把兩人塞進一間屋內，簡單但生活必需品齊全的屋子讓Nightwing立刻就知道這是一間安全屋，他不記得Red Hood有這間安全屋，而且仔細一看會發現這間屋子的擺設並不像Red Hood的風格，但Nightwing還無法細想查看，很快注意力又重新被丟開身上裝備的Red Hood拉回去，既然對方會帶他來這，那麼肯定這個地方是安全的，於是Nightwing也完全放下心，脫下手套的雙手往對方褲裡伸去，用著大腿曖昧地磨蹭起對方胯部，任由對方輕咬他的嘴唇與舌。

「等不及了哼？」已經被對方解開褲子、掏出性器撫摸的Red Hood，熟練地脫下Nightwing的下身制服，在把Nightwing推倒在床上時，他已經把對方褲子完全脫掉丟在一旁、拉開對方雙腿舔起Nightwing的陰莖，可說是一氣呵成。

同樣急不可耐的還有Nightwing，在對方舔上他的性器時，他就覺得全身血液與大腦都跑到下體去了，不用看就可以知道自己興奮的前液已經混著對方的唾液把下身弄得濕漉漉，Red Hood還嫌不夠糟糕似地故意吸出滋滋水聲，把兩人弄得多色情就有多色情。

Red Hood爬上床，拉著Nightwing的腿的手順勢把對方抬起來，他也一路從陰莖舔到囊袋，吻過會陰舔至股縫，隨後像是發現什麼一樣驚訝地停下來。

「你玩過？」他掰開臀瓣，一根手指輕而易舉地戳進沾有潤滑液的後穴，一臉嘖嘖地壞笑，「Nightwing居然含著一屁股的潤滑液在外面巡邏？」

「是啊！」被發現的Nightwing沒有心虛，反而是舔了一下被吻得發紅的嘴，挑釁般回望對方，「你不在這麼久，我只好自己玩，想著在巡邏時你會不會突然出現，拖著我一起爽一炮，一想到我就硬了。」

「那這算是你的美夢成真？」它馬的真是愛死這個屁股了，Red Hood輕鬆地用上三根手指按著幾乎早就準備好的肉穴腸壁，像是刺激食慾似地讓穴口流出濕潤的液體，「早知如此，應該先把你按在巷子的牆上操你一輪。」

「現在也不遲啊！」Nightwing用腳踢著對方，暗示對方快點進來，用對方那根也同樣硬得流水的陰莖幹他。

Red Hood從善如流，開玩笑，對方都在催了，他怎麼能不幹死這淫蕩的傢伙。他脫掉已經有點礙事且不想弄髒的褲子，扶著完全勃起的性器插進對方濕軟的後穴，不客氣地一次插到底，雖然還是有點乾，但他知道這樣帶點痛的快感會讓Nightwing更加興奮，事實上Nightwing也的確愛死這樣的感覺，讓他覺得自己被人打開、被人操鬆，彰顯對方的性器正塞滿了自己體內。

滿足了下方飢渴的肉穴，那麼就是換上面的嘴得堵住，Red Hood吻住迎上來的Nightwing，Nightwing用雙腿夾住Red Hood的腰、雙手抱著Red Hood品嚐Red Hood的呼吸與口腔，彷彿無法忍受他們之間有任何空隙，他柔軟的軀體幾乎完全貼上對方，Red Hood的性器操著他的屁股，他的陰莖則操著對方的腹肌，磨蹭得讓快感從體內磨出黏膩的呻吟，想要就這樣幹到天荒地老。

不到一會，Nightwing如願以償獲得對方滿滿一泡精液，與先前殘留的潤滑液黏呼呼地流滿腸道，Red Hood勾斷牽在兩人舌尖的唾液絲線，高潮的熱氣讓Red Hood的笑容更加危險，性愛那方面的危險，他滿意地看著Nightwing，伸手握住對方還沒射的性器，藉著不斷滲出的前液與汗水，有一下沒一下地搓揉，吊得Nightwing在爽快與空虛之間折磨，不安分的雙腿飢渴似地磨蹭著Red Hood討饒。

「別急，夜晚還很長。」Red Hood輕聲哄著，但行為卻不怎麼體貼，以還沒射的Nightwing的觀點來看。

「Jason…給我……。」Nightwing知道對方絕對不會讓自己碰自己的性器，他只能極盡無辜地扯著對方的手，希望對方能摸他、充滿他，哪裡都好，填滿他飢餓空虛的所有地方。

「這麼想要？」Red Hood用手捏起Nightwing的下巴，輕挑的聲音及舉動並沒有惹腦Nightwing，Nightwing反而像是溫馴的性奴討好地伸出舌頭，舔起對方湊進來的指尖，任憑對方玩弄自己脆弱的口腔，像是對待性器那樣撫摸抽插。

完全沉溺在性愛的兩人專心得直到人都靠在房門口，才發覺有第三個人闖入，而身為第三個人的Arsenal則是一副終於發現我了、我很好心沒出聲嚇軟你們我人超好吧的表情，望著在床上辦事的現任搭檔與前任搭檔。

「我讓你知道我的安全屋位置在哪是方便哪天緊急時你需要也可以用，但我沒想到你居然會拿來開房間，Jay老兄。」Arsenal拉了椅子坐下，一點都沒有要離開的意思。

「這床不錯，不用白不用。」Red Hood搓了一下Nightwing有些軟下的性器，表明自己也沒打算停手，「我沒想到你會來，還以為你會在那邊多留一陣子，如你所見，我跟Dickie Bird正嗨著。」

「我也沒想到我會回來，不過總之我就是回來還無聊來這邊晃晃，沒想到這麼巧就碰上你們在辦事。」Arsenal換個舒適的姿勢坐好，「請便啊！大家都是成年人，不打斷人做愛是禮貌。」

「我以為看到別人在做愛離開也是成年人的禮貌。」

「趕屋主走這可不是成年人的禮貌啊！」Arsenal笑了笑，「還是說你是在邀我參一腳？」

Red Hood挑眉看著一臉開玩笑的自家搭檔，隨後轉回頭看向含著他的手指的Nightwing，Nightwing用舌尖帶著十足性暗示地挑著對方指腹，勾起嘴角，在充滿紅暈的臉上佈開壞笑，不懷好意的那種。

Red Hood瞬間懂了，Arsenal故意想讓他們尷尬到做不下去是吧！好，讓我們看誰會比較尷尬，論到厚臉皮，Nightwing只要玩起來，比誰的臉皮都還厚，Red Hood更不用說，霸道跟專制一直是他的態度。

「屋主嘛。」Red Hood看向Arsenal，絲毫不介意地露出笑容，「收點福利也應該的，當作收場地費。」

「喂喂，真的假的。」Arsenal投降，他早該知道這兩人發情起來臉皮有多厚，從沒在怕人看他們曬恩愛。

「我說話從來沒在假的。」Red Hood回答，「還是說你硬不起來？」

「誰跟你硬不起來！」事關男性自尊，Arsenal強烈反擊。

「那不就得了？這樣你對我們用你的安全屋來打炮就也沒意見了吧！」Red Hood握著Nightwing的性器，用力搓過濕潤的龜頭，酥麻的刺激讓Nightwing忍不住呻吟起來，「你看，聽到有第三個人加入，他也興奮起來了，嘖嘖，真是欠操的婊子不是嗎。」

「被第三個人看感覺很爽對嗎？沒想到你這麼愛被人看。」Red Hood從對方嘴裡抽回手，滿是唾液的手指按上沾有精液與潤滑液的後穴，按沒幾下就滑入對方體內，黏膩色情地在肉穴裡攪拌晃動，甚至是摸上對方的敏感處，另一隻手沒有放過勃起的性器，像是打定主意要把對方弄射一樣緊握撫摸，「爽到你後面都吸得緊成這樣。」

前後的雙重夾擊讓Nightwing忍不住弓起身體，像是被慾望拉緊的弓箭，過度的刺激從他的喘息中溢出，配上下體被玩弄出的水聲，讓房間充滿淫靡的氣氛，每一聲都顯示Nightwing滿腦子只剩下射精，等到Nightwing真的射出來，都已經帶有哭腔。

「如何，硬了嗎？」Red Hood有些挑釁地問Arsenal，他可是很有自信自己的伴侶性感得可以讓男人硬起來。

「……硬了。」Arsenal完敗，一臉好氣又好笑地回答，他可真的什麼事都贏不過Red Hood，他是真的硬了，硬得很徹底，看到Dick高潮射精的模樣，他很懷疑有誰看了不會硬，「真的可以湊一腳？我先說，我是不介意喔！」

「就幫一下硬在那的屋主吧！Dickie。」Red Hood將沾在手上對方的精液擦上Nightwing的唇，隨後他讓出一個位置給脫掉褲子的Arsenal。

「不過你只能用他的嘴。」在Arsenal開動前Red Hood說，「他的後面還是我的。」

「你聽聽，你的男友真小氣。」Arsenal故作委屈地向Nightwing抱怨，不過那也只是嘴巴上講講，心裡是完全沒想到居然有天會跟他們來場3P的驚訝，以及一部分我們三人還真敢玩的感嘆，不過當Nightwing張口含住他的性器吸吮起來後，他就什麼都忘記了，腦袋裡只剩爽還有真爽這些事。

「有老二可以吸覺得很爽是嗎，看你舔得這麼開心。」Red Hood摸著自己半勃的性器，Nightwing口交的表情一直都這麼色，混著宛如被強迫的無辜卻又歡快得像是在吃著什麼美食的專心模樣，讓人想要射滿他的臉、用精液弄髒他。

「既然你都來了，那就來合作一下吧！」Red Hood拍拍他的搭檔Arsenal，要Arsenal跨過Nightwing，而自己則是來到Nightwing的身後，把Nightwing的雙腳往前推，「Roy幫個忙，壓住他的腳。」

「哈，一起來嗎。」知道對方要做什麼的Arsenal用手臂壓住Nightwing的雙腿，他將自己的性器湊到Nightwing的嘴前，「那麼就拜託你啦！Dick。」

Arsenal一手抓住Nightwing的腿，一手托起Nightwing的後腦，把Nightwing的嘴當作性器官一樣努力壓進自己的跨下幹，而Red Hood則是抬起Nightwing的屁股，撥開佈滿液體的臀縫，用已經勃起的龜頭磨蹭個幾下，再度插進濕暖的後穴裡，享受對方體內的徹底包覆，以及微微蠕動的按壓，像是有吸力一樣推擠著他的陰莖。

「你可別太早射啊！」輕輕晃起自己埋在對方體內的性器的Red Hood，像是兄弟攀談一樣靠著Arsenal的肩，輕鬆的模樣完全不像他正在跟人一起操著Nightwing。

「我努力，你知道的，他實在太棒了。」Arsenal忍不住呻吟，這張嘴真的吸得他太舒服了。

而爽的不只只有幹人的兩位，被幹的Nightwing也同樣舒服得想喊叫，但他的聲音全部都被嘴裡的陰莖堵住，粗大的肉棒來回頂著他的口腔，濃烈的男性腥羶讓他想起Red Hood也曾經這樣操著自己的嘴，不同的氣味則讓他產生自己好像婊子一樣舔著他人的老二，而且還是在Red Hood的面前，反差的異常促使官能更加敏銳，讓快感宛如雙倍般沖刷他的神經，不過很快的這一點思緒就被Red Hood撞進來的火熱給打散，火熱的性器從一開始的來回磨蹭變成使勁的掠奪，不斷碾過他敏感的那部位，退到幾乎穴外、無情地拉出軟肉，然後再狠狠插入直到深處，Red Hood的陰囊也隨著劇烈晃動拍打他的臀肉，上下兩個嘴都被撐滿的Nightwing只能任由那兩個人盡情享用自己的身體，把他操到眼淚都流出來，不只滴出無法吞嚥的口水，後穴也被插出水地流滿屁股，先前射過的陰莖也早已勃起滲水，不過此時並沒有人照顧到它，但這一點也不影響Nightwing的興奮，他甚至希望Red Hood就這樣把他操射，還深怕Red Hood操不夠深地攀住Red Hood的大腿，抬起頸部努力吞進Arsenal的陰莖，不讓他們因為晃動而錯開位置，讓兩人極盡可能地深入自己，明明上下都被滿足，卻反而讓他更加飢渴似地討著精液，嘴巴吸舔著、後穴吞吐著，期待那些讓他躍升歡愉頂端的腥臭液體灌滿他的身體，他從未想過自己如此欠操，嘴巴跟屁股都被人用粗屌幹還可以如此愉悅。

「我可以…射在嘴裡嗎？」覺得自己腦漿都快隨之被吸走的Arsenal問。

「隨你。」呼吸也粗重起來的Red Hood捏著Nightwing的臀部用力挺進，Nightwing比平時還要興奮的身體幾乎快把他榨出白汁出來，Nightwing不自覺的扭動讓他知道對方距離被幹射已經不遠。

Nightwing嘴裡用口包著、舌頭舔著的性器在一個跳動後，一股熱液就在他的嘴中炸開，男人的精液沿著因為過多液體而闔不住的唇流出，但還沒結束，嘴巴失去塞住的肉棒後取而代之的是射在臉上的白濁，漸漸軟下的性器在他眼前滴著精液，讓Nightwing不僅嘴巴，連鼻尖、臉龐都沾上些許白液，在Nightwing還迷濛地張著流滿精液的嘴的接下來，下身的刺激也累積到最高點，鼻腔跟口腔充斥著精液的味道，一想到Red Hood也即將射進他的體內，期待的興奮讓雙腿都忍不住顫抖起來，肉穴也跟著張闔收縮，讓Red Hood徹底插至他的深處，狠壓他的敏感處，然後用精液灌滿他、射滿他的屁股直到湧出來。

Red Hood沒有讓他失望，他把自己深深壓進Nightwing的體內，猛力碾過對方敏感的腸肉，在緊密且溫暖的肉穴裡釋放自己的慾望，把一股股腥羶的精液射給對方，Nightwing也像是感覺到精液正在灌入自己一樣，高漲的興奮伴隨快感的刺激淹沒他的身體，吞入對方所有一切的滿足讓他顫抖地跟著高潮射出，直到Red Hood抽出軟下的性器，Nightwing的陰莖還在滴著愉悅的白液，與臉上留有、嘴裡沾著、從被操鬆的後穴緩緩流出的精液，一起散發出性愛的淫靡與滿足，若不是Red Hood已經射了兩次，被這個景象一刺激，恐怕又會硬得再來一輪。

「好啦！已經爽過了你可以滾了。」Red Hood揮手趕人。

「嘿！這麼無情，還射後不理勒。」Arsenal雖然抗議，但他還是乖乖下床，撿走自己的褲子，「算了，我也不想再看你們曬恩愛，記得床單給我換新的，我覺得面對這張床我都要有心靈創傷啦！」

「放心，我燒也會燒掉。」

「我還以為你會直接叫他把這裡送給你。」終於從高潮餘韻脫離的Nightwing在Arsenal離開後說。

「應該也差不多變成我的了。」Red Hood說，「快去浴室清洗吧！我可不想讓別人的東西留在你身上太久。」

「你倒是射得很深巴不得永遠留在我身體裏是吧！」Nightwing微笑。

「是啊，別說你不愛。」Red Hood滿意地拍拍被自己射滿一屁股的臀部，「你愛慘了，下次我還是會這麼做。」

「去你的。」Nightwing雖然嘴上罵著但他沒有否認，他起身下床，晃著從後穴流出沿著大腿流下精液的臀部走向浴室，Nightwing一點也不懷疑對方會跟著進來，在他清乾淨之後又重新射滿他一屁股。

因為愛慘了，就是愛總是這麼做的他。

 

完


End file.
